Jhundormi
This is the page for Jhundormi. She is a human Retribution Paladin, with some major issues regarding trust and alcohol. She is also the sort of person who acts like she's seen everything. Even Deathwing trick-riding on C'Thun and Yogg-Saron through Stormwind would barely faze her. =General Information= Full Name: Jhun Daria Lambardier (She doesn't care much for her middle or last names.) Age: 43 (62 including time travel.) Height: 5'11" Weight: 196 lbs Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Black. Naturally blonde(She tends to slack with her dyejobs, so it's not too unusual for her roots to show.) Place of Birth: Silverpine, Lordaeron Likes: Alcohol, Theater acting, Blacksmithing, Draenei, Bronze Dragons Dislikes: Cruelty, Maltreatment of equipment(improper treatment of blades and armor especially), Most vegetables Known Family: Malcom Lambardier(Father. Deceased. Raised as undead, then re-deceased.), Opal Leafshade(Mother. Deceased. Body cremated.), 'Unca' Lambardier (Uncle. Status Unknown) General Personality: Prone to sarcasm for the sake of humor. Easy-going. Disciplined alcoholic: Nearly always drunk when out of armor, stone sober when in. Speech tends to lean toward the intellectual side, fond of odd contractions such as I'mn't and I'ven't. Notable Achievements''': '''Aided directly in the recovery of the Blue shard of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands. It was in fact her hook that snagged the minnow that Azuregos turned Maws into. Also aided directly in the assault that defeated C'Thun. Swordsmith who has recieved training among the Ironforge and Dark Iron dwarves. =Known History= This is the history that anyone with access to such knowledge would be able to discover. Childhood and the First War Jhundormi's past has been long and filled with a great amount of hardship. She was born to the Knight named Malcom Lambardier and his half-elven stablehand lover Opal Leafshade. At the age of eight, she was sent off to live with her seafaring mage uncle for a number of years, where she was involved in a great number of adventures, studying the numerous texts her 'Unca' had collected over his travels. After a few too many brushes with death, her uncle decided to take her to Elwynn Forest, as that was safer. Until the First War broke out. Jhundormi was still in training and in no shape to fight, so she was among the refugees headed north to Lordaeron. Since she didn't want to see her parents, whom she still harbored feelings of resentment for, she departed from the refugees to settle down in Dalaran, spending quite a lot of time perusing the libraries there and researching anything she could get her hands on, particularly the meager amount of lore regarding the Bronze Dragonflight. This nearly-obsessive interest was what led a particularly ill-natured mage to coin the taunting nickname of "Jhundormi" which stuck, despite the asswhooping it earned the poor mage. Middle age and the Third War At the age of twenty, after three years of being teased and getting into fights over her little nickname, she decided that getting upset over a name was foolish, and even embraced the moniker. This was also the age when her feelings of resentment for her parents faded and she traveled to her birthplace of Fenris Keep, to find where her parents had gone to and reconnect with them. In a bit of fortune, she discovered that her mother and father were living quite happily in Lordaeron. There, she picked up her training as a Paladin of the Light. Her father was proud that she had chosen to follow his way of life, though her mother was understandably concerned over Jhundormi's lack of prowess with a weapon. This is probably what led the young Paladin to try mastering every style of weapon she could get her hands on. At the age of thirty-eight, the third war broke out. Jhundormi did not react well to seeing her parents fall victim to the plague, and she reacted even worse to seeing them rise as undead. Rendered catatonic for months, she was returned to a rebuilt Stormwind. There she resolved to become less of a coward, and even fell in with a mercenary group for a few years, living a quite lucrative -though still virtuous- life. The First Naxxramas Invasions Naturally, she has her flaws. Glaring in her case, being rampant alcoholism and promiscuity. It wasn't too unusual to see her trolling the taverns for one-night stands or simply drinking herself into a stupor during her first couple of years in Stormwind, though these traits have been gradually toned down, coincidentally starting at the point in her life that marked her departure from mercenary work. There have been many people in her life that she has referred to as a 'significant other', though she has never used that term with more than one person at a time. The frequency with which she enters and leaves relationships could also be a factor in the gradual stagnation of her love life. She joined the Argent Dawn several months before the initial appearance of Naxxramas, quickly rising through the ranks. It was during the invasion surrounding the Dread Citadel's arrival that Jhundormi encountered her risen father, as a skeleton but with just enough flesh left intact for her to recognize his face. She didn't handle this well and slipped into a sort of a berserker rage, annihilating an army of thirty or so ghouls and ghosts and then shattering the necrotic stone which was acting as an anchor for the nearby ziggurat. This display of prowess was what earned her an official tabard of the Argent Dawn, and a guaranteed spot in the Argent Tournament when it eventually came around. She participated in many probing missions into the halls of Naxxramas, however she was deemed too reckless for full assaults. The Burning Crusade and a Collection of Treasures Before and during the events in the Outlands, Jhundormi focused on more domestic affairs; such as the opening of Ahn'Qiraj and the resulting assaults thereof, and numerous battles against Ragnaros in the Molten Core. She had even participated in a handful of incursions into Blackwing Lair and the slaying of a great many powerful Black Dragons, earning herself the right to wear the cloak crafted from the hides of the most powerful of their brood. During the opening of the gates of Ahn'Qiraj, she participated directly in the reforming of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands, earning herself numerous trinkets as well as honorary membership with the Bronze Dragonflight, and a signet ring which she wears proudly to this day. During the reformation of the scepter, a friendly conversation and the completion of a few important tasks for the Dragon Azuregos earned her an enchanted bit of jewelry which he 'jokingly' fused with the flesh of her underbelly. Jhundormi still considers this a great boon, considering that this bauble allows her to literally breathe and speak underwater. Jhundormi was even among the armies that assaulted Kil'Jaeden as he tried to break through to Azeroth, having a ring-side seat as the demon lord was banished and the Sunwell was restored. Souvenirs from this battle included specialized blacksmithing knowledge as well as a fragment of the corrupted Naaru known as M'uru, and a vial of water collected directly from the Sunwell. It is unknown how Jhundormi views the Blood Elves' continued hostility despite the restoration of their source of life on behalf of the Alliance, or at least the Draenei. The Second Naxxramas Invasions and the Fall of the Lich King Jhundormi was among the first to travel to Northrend, blaming Arthas for her parents' death since he was something she could attack physically. It was in Northrend that she discovered how easily she would resort to underhanded tactics in the name of vengeance, and how much she enjoyed it. A discovery that frightened her immensely. She was fooled into assisting with the escape of Drakuru, and once he extended an opening in the form of recruitment into the scourge, she was quick to 'accept' it, feigning undead with the help of the Ebon Blade, assisting with the conquering of Zul'drak before an opening presented itself for his slaughter. She stole control of the Death Knight's minions with a rod that he had given her himself, and used them to bludgeon him into a bloody mess before the Lich King intervened. She sent her stolen minions against him, but was quickly defeated, spared simply for her 'bravery'. This would come back to bite Arthas in the ass later on, or it would have if Jhundormi had finished her self-imposed training from hell and gathered enough confidence to participate in the assault on Icecrown Citadel itself. Instead, she assisted in the initial probings into the Lich King's Lair, nearly dieing in combat against Marrowgar, simply the first guardian. Despite her protests, she was left to recover under her own power as all of the healers were required further in. She was satisfied with the knowledge that the Lich King had been destroyed and was ready to embrace death before an old gnomish friend appeared before her, revealing herself as Chronormu, the male dragon(or a female with a masculine name). He extended the offer of being an official 'Minion of the Bronze Dragonflight' after seeing the feats that she could potentially go on to perform. Jhundormi now lives her life relatively happily, though at the beck and call of the Bronze. Thankfully, the time-bending nature of the Caverns of Time means that she has a lot of free time, getting whisked off when she is needed and returned to nearly the same instant and place she disappeared from to preserve the masquerade. After the Cataclysm Having grown disillusioned with what she views as Varian's mindless hatred of the orcs and the horde as well as his hypocrisy in willingly consorting with what she refers to as his "Pet Blood-Elf", Jhundormi has travelled to Silithus to sharpen her marksmanship skills and study the Silithids and Qiraji. In only a few months, she was able to pick up understanding of a modest amount of the Qiraji language, as well as rear numerous Silithids and train them to accept and understand both verbal commands and gestures. In reality, thanks to a rash of rather uneventful missions through the timestream, Jhundormi was allowed the equivalent to two years of free time to practice her marksmanship and train her Silithid companions. Thanks to the urgings of her Bronze Dragonflight handlers, Jhundormi has rejoined the Alliance as a freelance mercenary to help "possibly prevent what may or may not be the end of Azeroth as we know it as a secondary priority to remaining vigilant against the threat of the Infinite Dragonflight in real time" as Chromie worded her mission. Thanks to her status as a Bronze Dragonsworn, she is unable to enforce her own will upon any events in the present, short of deciding whether or not to perform tasks given to her. This extends to relationships as well; she is unable to allow any sort of intimate, emotional relationship to form. In short, she is aiding the Alliance as an elite mercenary, and is specifically forbidden from falling in love with a mortal - though whether the latter is a general rule or a special case for her is unknown. =Stories= An Adventure in the Desert An Adventure That Could Have Been Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin